


Skeleton Eye Glow Key

by Damona999



Series: Shadow's Wake [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damona999/pseuds/Damona999
Summary: I'm just going to post this up here so no one gets confused with the spectrum of colors I'm going with for skeleton eye glowing. It's bound to be a bit different from what other people are doing and there are bound to be a few similarities as well, but just to be safe and so less people get confused about what the colors mean.... Here ya go.





	Skeleton Eye Glow Key

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale owned by Toby Fox

Skeleton eye glow key

 

White: Indicates a default emotional state, the skeleton at that point being relatively calm or centered. It is possible for a skeleton to glow white when they are feeling intense emotion so long as they maintain firm discipline over their mental state. An example of this situation is cold fury, a point at which one is experiencing a powerful and intense anger but remains firmly in control over their own actions, their fury proving more subtle, focused and destructive than simple explosive blind rage.

Yellow: Indicates extreme fear, stress, or concern. The likelihood of its appearance often ranges vastly differently between individuals based on their personalities and specific circumstance. The most common occurrence of a yellow glow is seen as a response to fear, the intensity of the glow shifting due to exactly what they are afraid of and how severely as well as the level of control over themselves they have. This color manifests as a bright neon yellow that will shift in intensity but never shade from individual to individual or from circumstance to circumstance.

Dark Purple: Indicates extreme anger or hatred, the intensity of the glow often serving as a warning as to how potent the emotional state has become. Much like the glow indicative of fear, stress, and worry, the shade will not change for any reason.

Red: Indicates extreme suffering, be it physical or emotional so long as it falls under the category of pain rather than anything else. The brighter and deeper the shade of red the more intense the pain is, a heavy crimson being the very upper edge of the spectrum while a faint blood red glow indicates barely enough pain to cause a shift in color.

Black/Devoid of light: Indicates unconsciousness, intense shock or sudden emotional turmoil to the point at which the skeleton themselves is uncertain of exactly what they feel. A rather sudden and violent shift in circumstance can bring this on, such as watching a friend or family member cut down right in front of them out of nowhere. It is not uncommon for a skeleton in this state to become unresponsive or for them to loose awareness of their surroundings, often only a very strong presence or outside action being enough to shake them out of it prematurely.

Blue: Indicates extreme sadness ranging from what one would feel after breaking a precious gift to flat out depression or the crippling sorrow of loosing a loved one. The shade of blue is largely indicative of what type of sadness one is feeling, the darker the color the more detached the emotion associated with it. The brighter the shade the more intimate the sadness typically is, a solid neon blue normally being seen in cases of the worst possible emotional pain still focused enough to fall into this field.

Orange: Indicates extreme disgust or other associated emotions ranging to the very borders of hate but not beyond, so long as the skeleton remains unangered, to more subtle variations caused by more ordinary occurrences. Most instances of disgust are not severe enough to prompt a skeleton to glow and as such an orange glow often only appears in situations where the individual is disgusted with another. This is a very fine emotional line as disgust can easily turn to hate or anger at a moment's notice and as such orange is a relatively rare color. It is typically only seen surfacing in individuals that have suffered severe emotional trauma at one point or another in their lives to the point at which they would become disgusted with the actions of others or to specific stimuli including particular situations or personalities. It will manifest as a bright orange color and it is another example of an emotional response that will only change in intensity and never in shade.

Green: Indicates happiness and other associated emotions anywhere from joy to awe. It will manifest as a bright green glow similar to the color of light filtering through a healthy leaf and much like several other emotional responses on this list, it will only change in intensity and not in shade.

Magenta: Indicates extreme emotional attachment surfacing. In other words, love, be it love for a family member, a close friend, a child, or love of a romantic sort. This glow is largely circumstantial and will either deepen or lighten in shade due to the nature of the emotional attachment. A darker shade indicates a more platonic love such as that for a sibling or a close friend, intensity being measured by the strength of the glow. A lighter shade represents a more intimate attachment such as one would possess for someone they have far deeper feelings for, the color at times lightening to an almost neon pink.

Mixed emotions and mixed feelings often will not result in the skeleton glowing unless their emotional state is exceptionally unstable or unbalanced, the mixed emotions often requiring a very potent nature to cause such an occurrence. In a situation where the necessary criteria are met, the skeleton's eyes will most frequently be seen flickering between two or more colors, though more stable mixes will occasionally result in a mixed glow where the spectrum of two different emotions can be observed and identified clearly.


End file.
